Thristal Games: The Movie
A Movie Based on Hunger Games by Igor the Mii and the GoAnimate Team. Plot The First Thristal Games Happens! there is 2 Groups. Everybody has 100 HP, if One Member's HP reaches zero, that Member is out! Cast (W.I.P) Paul as Igor and KingKool720 Kayla as Sophie, Dora, Jelly and Shauna Brian as Evil Warren Cook, Mordecai Peterson,and PC Guy David as Caillou, Preston, and Cuddles Kidaroo as Barney Julie as MC Adore and Irina Eric as Himself, IA, John and Carkle Princess as Sade Tween-Girl as Giggles and PookaMustard (PookaMustard is actually a male) Dallas as Sonic and Harry Partridge Belle as Petunia Young Guy as Toothy Kimberly as Peanut Otter and Princess Zelda The Groups Group 1: ThunderShadowAnimate (70 Members) 1.Igor (Leader!) 2.Sophie (Co-Leader) 3.Joyce (Co-Leader, Friend of Igor) 4.KingKool720 (Co-Leader) 5.Pingy Animatronic (Co-Leader) 6.Jelly Otter 7.Peanut Otter 8.Irina 9.Preston Evergreen 10.Mega Man 11.John 12.Zelda 13.Sonic 14.Robert 15.Shauna 16.Pac Man 17.Duck Hunt Duo (counts as 1 member) 18.Carkle 19.Jamiem2001 20.Skyler the GoAnimate Girl 21.Sade 22.Cuddles 23.Toothy. 24.Giggles 25.Petunia 26.Eljiah/MegaToon1234 27.Freddy 28.Bonnie (FNaF) 29.Chica 30.Foxy 31.Toy Freddy 32.SwagMuffin 33.Samus 34.Connor 35.Rosalina 36.Cynthia 37.Elsa 38.Clemont 39.Bonnie (Pokémon) 40.OliverWestern 41.Gorge 42.Phifedawg 43.Peach 44.Daisy 45.Ness 46.Chrome 47.IA 48.Flippy 49.Flaky 50.Hannah (Miiverse User) 51.Eric 52.PC Guy Group 2: FlashFire (50 Members) 1.Harry Partridge (Leader!) 2.Dora 3.Barney 4.Caillou 5.Evil Warren Cook 6.Mirror Freddy 7.Mirror Bonnie 8.Mirror Toy Freddy 9.Mirror Chica 10.Mirror Foxy 11.Ness (DreamworksFan's Version) 12.Gackt Transcript See the Words "Igor the Mii and GoAnimate Team Presents...." and the title of the special while [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-PeNePX-_A Sonic 1's Title Music Plays] to the GameMakers HQ, Where Fireball and Pookamustard are talking https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWvuTyFysFg Sonic 1's Special Stage Music Plays Pookamustard: "Well, We think we should host our first Thristal Games." Fireball: "Good Idea, i'll tell people!" flies off the HQ and delivers mail to 130 People. to KingKool720's house KingKool720: "No otters lurking around. Just me, me, me... Hey, I got mail! Not online." Is Suprised Letter Reads: "Dear KingKool720, You're Part of ThunderShadowAnimate, The Leader is Igor. you're a co-leader. Please come to GameMaker Arena." KingKool720: "I'm In!" [KingKool720 Runs towards the GameMaker Arena, Where Igor, Sophie and MC Adore are waiting Sophie: "Oodelay, Kool!" Igor: "Hello, Mister Kool." KingKool720: "Why are we here?" Igor: "It's the First Thristal Games." KingKool720: sarcastically "Wow. It's a good thing I brought a pack of soda cans." [ Sonic and Knuckles - Sandopolis Zone Act 1 (SNES Remix) plays] Facepalms Igor: "THIRSTAL GAMES ARE NOT A SERIES OF GAMES TO AVOID DRINKING ANYTHING, THEY'RE BASED ON HUNGER GAMES!" MC Adore: "Chill Down!" Takes a deep Breath. Igor: "Okay!" (minus baby butter) appear Peanut: "We Arrived." Jelly: "Yeah." Sophie: "Hello, cousins Peanut and Jelly. What brings you here to the Thirstal Games?" Peanut: "We're here for competition!" Igor: "Where is Baby Butter?" KingKool720: sarcastically "She got butchered by monsters and an abominal snowman. Why?" Peanut: "Silly KingKool720, Actually, She's Too Young and Small!" Jelly: "The Equipment wouldn't fit." Igor: "And there's no actual killing!" Walks in Fireball: "Here's your Equipment and your HP Checker." gives the heroes Their Starting Equipment and HP Checkers. Sophie: "Thanks." Fireball: "Anytime. Now, let's explain it." (Also a GameMaker and Part of ThunderShadowAnimate) Appears [Sonic The Hedgehog 4 - Splash Hill Zone Act 1(SNES remix) Plays] Igor: "Joyce? is that you?" Joyce: "Remeber me from The Zombie Outbreak?" Igor: "Ugh. Yeah." MC Adore: "I HATED BEING A ZOMBIE!" Igor: "I feel your pain, MC Adore." Joyce: "I am a co-leader of ThunderShadowAnimate!" Appears Igor: "Neat." IA: "Hi Guys!" Sophie: "We're at Grassy Plains. the FlashFire Group is at Flaro Desert." Arrives Irina: "Gosh, not a bunch of boys." Igor: "Hi, Irina." Irina: "Hi, Igor." him MC Adore: "Argh." Igor: "MC Adore, what is wrong?" MC Adore: "You're Hugging Irina." Igor: "Yep. i am. sometimes she acts "Hot"." KingKool720: "Someone's jealous!" (x3) [Donkey Kong 64 - Demon Resident Mine Cart aka Painis Cupcake's Theme plays] blushes Irina: "Gaah!" steps back and falls on Dora's Trap Loses 5 HP Irina: "Argh. it hurt." Man Appears and Helps Irina out of Dora's Trap Irina: "Thanks, but i am shy to boys." Mega Man: "Ok." Irina: Igor's Hand and hides in a bush KingKool720: "I think it's gonna get past the radar." Igor: "Irina! What are you-" Kisses Igor all of sudden. is shocked. Igor's Tought Bubble: "Why Me?" MC Adore: "Igor?" Igor: "What now?" MC Adore: "Why you're making out with Irina?" Igor: "I don't know, maybe she loves me." Irina: "If i had a boyfriend..." Igor: "Maybe you can be one of my girlfriends." pops up on the bush Robert: "SERIOUSLY?! THREE GIRLFRIENDS?!" MC Adore: "Robert, what you're doing here?" and Samus Appear Samus: "The adventurous tone won't be complete without me." SwagMuffin: "Yep." Finds a Box And Opens it is the Member Finder uses it and checks the list of the FlashFire Partridge, The 3 Mega Troublemakers (Caillou, Dora and Barney), Abobo and Evil Snorlax are on the list Igor: "Guys, Look." Passes the Member Finder to Sophie finds a Food Box Samus: "Rations, at last." To Irina walking like a girl around the bushes Irina: "La, La, La, La!" Triggers Mirror Bonnie's Trap Mirror Bonnie: "Ha-Ha!" Bonnie Kidnaps Irina Irina: "Somebody! Help!" to Igor Finding a Equipment Box Igor: "I Found a Equipment Box!" to GameMaker Tower Fireball: "I like this." PookaMustard: "Me Too! it's fun." Fireball: "But here comes the best part!" Picks up some Equipment, Food and Water and puts them on a big box tosses it on Reck Swamp, Where John and Zelda are Walking John: "Just you, and-" Box Hits John John: "ARGH!" Zelda: "Are you Okay?" John: "Yes i am." Two Pick up the Box and Run Towards the Grassy Plains, Where the Rest of the Heroes (Minus Irina, Who was kidnapped by Mirror Bonnie) are. John: "We Found this Box." Igor: "Great, now we should make a house to us sleep in." John: "So, we should get working!" works hard to make a small house Nightime Igor: "Yawwn." to Irina at Flaro Desert, Where the FlashFire House is. Mirror Bonnie: "I GOT A GIRL!" Irina: "HEY! Leave me alone. You know, i am shy to boys!" Appears Irina: "Oh no!" runs towards Irina, then the scene cuts to a blank scene with the text "Seriously, Do you not Want to see Irina get Misthreated by Gackt, Also, Irina is an innocent Ms.Fanservice. -Igor." and cut to the heroes at ThunderShadowAnimate House at Grassy Plains Igor: "Yawn." KingKool720: "I guess igor is tired." goes ahead to bed at the heroes' Room and sleeps sleeps as well of Day 2 Wakes up and hears something from outside, he walks outside. wakes up is crawling, her clothes are Sightly torn due to abuse that occured last night HP is 15 right now. Igor: "What Happened, Irina?" Irina: "I...Was...Abused...by...Gackt!" Igor: "WHAT?!" Irina: "And that's one of the reasons i hate being close to boys..." Igor: "Please take this." Gives Irina a Super Potion, Irina's HP is Repnilished by 55. HP is now 70. Irina: "Thanks. But my "Bottom Tigh" is dripping some White Lquid, it was doing this since the abuse ended." Igor: "I do not know how this occured." Overhears Igor and Irina KingKool720: "Is the Radar Off? because that's crap past the radar." Igor: "What do you mean it's past the radar?" KingKool720: "One, Irina was S*xually abused. Two, The "White Lquid" You Speak of-" Wakes up and walks towards KingKool720 Sophie: "KINGKOOL720! NO!" KingKool720: "Sorry." Igor: "Look at Clothes Room, Irina, there is a extract copy of your clothes." Irina: "OK." Goes to the Clothes Room and closes door Secounds later, She is dressed with the same clothes, but not torn off. Irina: "Good Old' Orange Shirt with Skirt and black Stockings." KingKool720: "But How about your-" Igor: "She's Wearing Panties, you Silly KingKool720!" Sophie: Outside I'll hunt for some Wood. Igor: "Okay." picks up a axe from the weapon room and walks away to The Dark Forest. Sophie: "Okay. This and-" Is hiding on a tree Barney: "She won't notice me!" hears Barney Sophie: "Stop, Barney!" Appears Again IA: "I MUST KILL BARNEY!" Uses Back Slash on Barney's Back, Barney Loses 95 HP. Barney: "ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" is walking around the forest Chrome: "La, La, La-" sees barney bleeding Chrome: "NOT MORE BABY SHOW HATE! Despite i torelate Baby Shows." runs to Grassy Plains Igor: "Irina, Not on my Pants!" Irina: "C'mon, Where is my Member Checker?!" Igor: "I'll help you find it. Hold on." Turns Around, She finds her Member Checker Quickly Turns Away Irina: "I've Found It!" Looks at Igor Irina: "Aren't you-" KingKool720: "Shut up, Irina." Starts Crying Igor: "KingKool720! You know she is overemotive!" KingKool720: "She's such a SpongeBob." Sophie: "She's a Mii." KingKool720: "No, no, no, not that. A SpongeBob is a person that is easily offended." Igor: "Okaaaaay!" Stops Crying Irina: "I Don't Like Being Around Boys! They like to R*pe Me!" Igor: "Berfore you ask Why irina dosen't like boys like i, She is..." Minutes later Igor: "...And Thus, she hates boys." Sophie: "Wow." Adore is a bit angry MC Adore: "I Don't like Irina, but i might get along with her. 'BECAUSE I'LL CONSIDER SELLING IGOR'S HOUSE PROPERTY ON EBAY, AND KILLING THAT IRINA OF- '''Oh, err, I mean..." KingKool720: "Never say "die". ''Or ''"kill"." Flippy: "Don't be Angry, MC Adore!" MC Adore: "But i'll get along with her." at GameMaker Tower Joyce: "Girls, Look. They told Irina's Story." Joyce and Fireball look around the arena PookaMustard: "There must be something we can use here." takes out the DEVCONSOLE and types "ADDEVENT WEAPONPARTY 5MIN" Takes the Microphone Joyce: "IN 5 MINUTES, THERE WILL BE A 5 MINUTE WEAPON PARTY, WHERE POWERFUL WEAPONS WILL SPAWN, GET THEM QUICK." at Grassy Plains Igor: Irina "This will be Dangerous! I'll Defend Irina!" Irina: "Thank you for trying to protect me." Adore throws a knife at dora but it hits Irina Irina: "Argh!" Igor: "MC Adore, Your Aim is poor, Try again." MC Adore: "Sorry. '''I JUST WISH IRINA-'" KingKool720: "Calm down. Sheesh. Igor won't be yours forever, you know." MC Adore: "Why?" KingKool720: "Everyone dosen't live forever." Takes Irina to the ThunderShadowAnimate House Igor: "You will be Fine." and PC Guy Appear Eric: "Um, hey there!" Igor: "Hi Eric." PC Guy: "Howdy there, guys." Appears Hannah: "Igor!" Igor: "It's my 4th Girlfriend, Hannah!" pops up on the sofa Robert: "FOUR GIRLFRIENDS!?" Igor: "Oh no." PC Guy: "No big deal, right?" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqvIfKSTwTI Sonic 3 - Super Sonic / Unused Theme (ROM Hack OST) Plays Robert: "1.I date Shauna. 2.Why Igor needs so much girlfriends?" Igor: "I don't know, Robert." Robert: "AND WHERE IS SHAUNA?" Appears Shauna: "I was busy taking an selfie and I AM THERE?! also i saw mirror freddy at mirror." Heroes Exit the house Irina: "I don't i feel safe." Igor: "Ok?" Joyce: "The Weapon Party Started!" Fighting Critcal Knife Spawned next to Irina grabs it Irina: "I feel safe." Throws the Knife at Air, It somehow hits Dora Dora: "Argh!" Loses 80 HP, due to a critcal hit. Dora: "I'LL KILL YOU!" grabs a Sword and Tries to Slash Irina, However, She Fails and Igor throws a Knife on Dora, Reducing Her HP to 0. is Warpped to Loser's Area. Igor: "1 Down, 69 Left." Mordecai is watching The Thristal Games on stage. Mordecai: Well I could enjoy this show. he has get on his computer and look at websites Mordecai: Now let see how they doing on internet. Mordecai is doing something, it has a Igor in his group is still fighting back to the Heroes Igor: "Gaah." W.I.P Trivia *The reason the movie is called "Thristal Games" is because when igor first heard of "hunger games" he thought of "it is a series of games to avoid eating?" he was wrong.